Recalling Nothing
by Charlene Heo
Summary: My version of what happened during the AA.Arc! Kazemaru is being held captive by Kenzaki, while the Dark Emperors are actually trying to save him, unknown to the Raimon Eleven. A backstabbing move by Kenzaki causes Kazemaru to lose his memory... 円風 YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Over It... ?**

_A fiction by Rengette Otakusama LovesPocky_

_._

_._

_._

_x Start x_

**I'm over your lies... **

**And I'm over your games, **

**I'm over you asking me;**

**When you know I'm not OK.**

Gran... huh?

That gaze scared him. That gaze of pure hate and jealousy. Gran hated him, Kazemaru was sure. The way he looked at Endou said it all- he was attracted to Kazemaru's dashing and motivated captain.

Seriously, these things just got old sometimes. Kazemaru didn't even _like_ Endou... did he?

... Forget it, he didn't want to know. He sighed and lowered himself into the bath, his hair pooling around him. Unknown to those of the Raimon Eleven, Kazemaru had received a letter from Gouenji.

**You call me at night, **

**And I pick up the phone. **

**And though you be tellin' me... **

**I know! **

**You're not alone!**

_Dear Kazemaru, _

_It's been some time since we've last since each other. I would like to ask you not to show Endou or anyone else this letter. I need to warn you about this- I have gathered intel that The Genesis, led by Gran, is planning to stage an attack on Raimon Junior High to try and intimidate us into retreating._

_I know this might sound selfish, but please withdraw from the team, and go back to Raimon to help defend it. _

_You need not worry about Endou and the others, as I will be meeting up with them soon, unknown to them. I do not wish to force you into leaving the team... but you're one of the only people I trust. Kidou is needed for his strategy and Endou for his motivation and spirit. _

_You are especially important to Endou, and I know that if you were to leave, he would be devastated. You are a great midfielder and co-captain... and that's why I need you to go back to Raimon. _

_Do not tell Endou about this plan. _

_From your friend, _

_Gouenji Shuuya_

**Oh... **

**And that's why- **

**Your eyes! **

**I'm over it. **

**Your smile! **

**I'm over it...**

Kazemaru knew he had to return to Raimon. He wrote back to Gouenji and thanked him for the piece of vital information- He would help a friend in need, no matter what the cost. Fubuki had been hospitalized, after all. They were short on one member.

If Gouenji joined them... it would not be a problem, even if he left. He smiled. Gouenji could be trusted. Endou, Kidou and Gouenji would definitely lead the Raimon Eleven to victory.

He trusted them.

So he pretended to lose hope in winning (it had been no easy feat) and left. He went back to Raimon and told his other friends about the planned attack. They were happy to see him again. For a few weeks, all was well.

They could laugh, smile and be happy as they were.

**Realized...? **

**I'm over it! **

**I'm over it! **

**I'm over-**

But sadly, that wasn't going to last.

**Wanting you, **

**To be wanting me, **

**No, that ain't no way to be...**

Kenzaki showed up out of the blue when the remaining members of Raimon Eleven were gathered in the soccer club room. Grabbing Kazemaru by the hair and holding a pistol to his head, he demanded that the other members - including Sugimori, Nishigaki and Shadow who were there visiting them - do as he say.

They did, just to save Kazemaru.

They became to Dark Emperors, while Kazemaru was held captive in Kenzaki's secret hideout.

Someoka and the rest visted him in his cell - a white walled room with no visible escape route except a door - very often. They always put on a supporting grin and smile for him, telling him they'd get him out of there.

Despite the conditions, Kazemaru and his friends managed to stay strong, for each other's sakes.

**How I feel, **

**Read my lips, **

**Because I'm so over...**

The day finally came. Kazemaru gave his friends a smile, and told them to do as best as they could. He told Someoka to say 'hi' to Endou for him. They had laughed, and the Dark Emperors made their way to the place the soccer match would take place.

Kazemaru didn't notice the Aliea Crystal around their necks, erasing their memories and their doubts.

Those were the keys that gave the Dark Emperors the resolve to crush the Raimon Eleven, unknown to Kazemaru.

**I'm so over it.**

"Come, brat. I'm sure you want to _see_ the match, eh?" Kenzaki said, grabbing Kazemaru by the collar. Before he could say anything, he was blindfolded... and he felt something being slipped around his neck. Unable to see anything, he could only walk forward as Kenzaki and his henchmen pushed him further down the silent hallway.

His stomach filled with butterflies as he heard the roaring crowd. Kenzaki must have gathered an audience to see the match... a rather large one at that.

What the heck was Kenzaki up to?

... ? ...

"INAZUMA ELEVEN WINS AGAINST THE DARK EMPERORS, 3 - 2!" The commentator - the same one, as always - said from his post. The crowd went wild. Inazuma Eleven had did it. They had defeated the last object in the way, the Dark Emperors.

But too bad... Kenzaki wasn't about done with them.

He pushed Kazemaru out onto the field, and left the area as quickly as possible. Kazemaru untied the blindfold. Everything was so... bright... He couldn't see properly.

"KAZEMARU! KAZEMARU!"

... That voice... !

Endou?

**Never in my time...**

**You never were a friend of mine.**

**What could it be, my friend?**

**That made you drive me to death?**

Walking closer to the source of the sound, he tried to see as well as he could.

Figures were moving closer towards him. He could see a vague outline of Endou, tears brimming from his eyes. A flash of neon pink was visible- that had to be Someoka.

Something... wasn't right.

"NO! KAZEMARU, GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

... ! ...

Speechless, Endou dropped to his knees. Someoka, who wasn't too far behind, clutched his head in terror. "No... how could this happen...? We had a deal... that _bastard_!"

Kazemaru was lying on the floor, blood running from his mouth. A crystal was around his neck. It was a deep shade of onyx black. It was a dead Aliea Crystal.

When the crystals ran out of life and energy, or in this case- died, the person wearing the crystal would be in grave danger. The crystal would try to suck the life out of the person, trying to save its own life. It never worked though- it only managed to injure the one wearing it...

... Very seriously.

What was going to happen to Kazemaru now?

* * *

**This story is going to replace Spark Boy! ... Ahaha, gomen! But that fic is dead. Anyway, I don't know why I wrote it at first... Tsunami X Kazemaru makes no sense at all. This is an Endou X Kazemaru fic, and it's basically the same plotline as Spark Boy!**

**LOL...**

**Please R & R! And add me on Facebook, if possible. My name: Rengette Otakusama LovesPocky**

**~ Zai Jian ~ :3 I'm Chinese, by the way. ;) Not too bad for a Chinese, huh? **


	2. Chapter 2

Dante: HERE IT IS, BITCHES!

Kazemaru: Dante-san! You shouldn't be so rude to your readers!

Dante: Whatever. I'm PMSing. I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Kazemaru would be screwed by Dark!Endou in every episode.

Kazemaru: O.O

* * *

**YEAR 2009**

**

* * *

**Kazemaru's eyelids felt like lead. They were so heavy- it took about three whole minutes to twitch them open.

The first thing Kazemaru saw was a boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes, looking at him with a painfully worried expression on his face. "Kazemaru... are you... feeling better?"

The tealnet felt that this boy was rather familiar, but he didn't remember anything about him at the current moment.

"Hm? I feel... tired."

"Oh... then you should rest."

"Yeah. Thanks." Kazemaru said to the unknown boy, giving him a sweet smile. The boy blushed, and looked slightly to the side. Kazemaru closed his eyes, feeling the world go numb once more, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**YEAR 2010**

* * *

For the second time, Kazemaru felt his eyelids open. Only this time, it was easier. He looked to the side of the bed to find the seat empty. Now where did that boy go? It couldn't have been more than a few minutes that he fell asleep.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a woman dressed all in white - a nurse, from the looks of it - gasped and dropped her clipboard.

She ran out of the room, crying for the doctor. But before she returned, he felt his eyelids become heavy once more, and he drifted off into an even deeper sleep.

* * *

**YEAR 2012**

* * *

A little while later, Kazemaru felt his eyelids open again. He was getting rather annoyed by this, being able to only remain awake for a little while, then falling asleep again.

"Nghh... water... I need water..." Kazemaru rasped out. A woman standing by the bed passed a glass of plain water to him, slowly helping him to sit up as he drank it. "Ah, you're finally awake, Kazemaru-san."

It was the same nurse Kazemaru had seen awhile ago. This time, another nurse and a doctor was standing by his bed as well.

Wait... his bed? What did his bed look like again? Why was he here- who were these people? A million questions flew through his mind at once, making his head throb in pain. The nurse soothingly patted his back.

"Don't stress yourself now, dear. You'll be alright."

Kazemaru managed to give her a weak smile and passed the glass of water back to her. The doctor- a rather aged old man with a snowy-white beard and friendly blue eyes smiled at him.

"You had us worried for quite some time, Kazemaru-san. Your family and friends were awfully worried as well. But it seems as though you will be fine- you may even be discharged in a few days."

Family? Friends? ... Kazemaru didn't know... who... they... were. Why was he in a hospital anyway? When did he get injured?

Seeing the confused look on Kazemaru's face, the doctor and nurses suddenly got serious. "Kazemaru-san... can you tell us the name of your mother?"

Kazemaru shook his head.

"Your father?"

He shook his head again.

"... Do you have any recollection of your family... or your friends perhaps? Your history?"

Kazemaru shook his head for the third time, beggining to feel rather scared by now. His head was started to hurt again. Why were they asking him so many questions?

"Oh dear... Why don't you take a short rest, Kazemaru-san?"

The tealnet nodded. He was starting to feel sleepy again. Although this time, he had more control over his body and limbs.

* * *

"The poor boy doesn't remember anything?"

"Hush, Miss Helen. We should contact the boy's family. He would probably wake up again later, in about a few hours. Miss Lilly, could you prepare the boy's medicine?"

"Yes, Mr Bright." The two nurses said, and left to perform their respective duties.

* * *

Endou Mamoru was at Raimon High. Classes were ending for the day, and he was rather excited about their practice that day. Although the FFI was over, he and his team were still training hard, preparing for the Football Frontier for the next year.

Over the years, Endou had grown much taller and had become much more handsome, to most of the males' dismay- for that meant, less girls for them.

"Hey, Endou. Are we going to vist Kazemaru after practice today?" Gouenji Shuuya asked. Endou nodded. He, Gouenji, Kidou and several other members of the team took turns to vist Kazemaru at the hospital. He was one of the few who went every time though.

Practice began, much to Endou's delight. The soccer club had become much larger and popular. They had probably about sixty members in total, branched into different groups. Endou's team was the main group, with the same people on it... not counting Kazemaru, of course.

He really missed Kazemaru.

But life went on. Arching his body to make a side-ways jump, Endou caught the ball swifty and tossed it back onto the field. His goalkeeper skills had been enhanced greatly over the past four years. He was now seventeen years old, and ready to graduate from High School the next year.

As Gouenji kicked the ball towards Endou again, a high-pitched yell sounded from across the field. It was Haruna Otonashi-san, waving her arms like mad. Her hair tied into her usual ponytail, she shrieked even louder.

"EVERYONE! THERE'S GREAT NEWS!"

"What is it, Haruna?" Kidou asked, him and the other members of the team gathering around her. She sputtered, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"KAZEMARU-KUN WOKE UP!"

A recollective gasp sounded from the team. A stunned and pregnant silence. Then, Endou broke off into a run towards the school gates, his friends hot on his heels.

"Taxi!"

* * *

Brushing his long hair and wiping his face clean, the nurses fussed over him as they gave him a change of clothes and cleaned him up, making him feel refreshed.

They were very kind people, making casual comments about his beautiful hair and his amber eyes. But something was strange... his hair was rather long- it now reached his his hip. His eyelashes had become rather long now.

"Could I borrow a mirror please?"

A nurse named Helen passed him a small compact mirror. He marvelled at how feminine - and pretty - he looked. "Are you sure I'm really a guy?"

The nurses giggled. "Yes, dear. Although you do look very feminine, you are indeed a male."

Kazemaru shrugged and passed the mirror back to Helen. Lilly and Sarah buttoned up his cotton hospital shirt and pants, and helped him back onto the bed. The four nurses waved goodbye to him, saying they'd be back in a short while to bring him dinner.

He sighed, and allowed himself to sink into the comfortable pile of pillows behind his back. The white walls made him feel relaxed and at peace...

Maybe he should... take... *yawn* another...

"KAZEMARU!"

The door slammed open and banged against the wall, scaring the poor tealnet out of his skin. He fell out of the bed, having jumped violently in shock. He winced as his butt hit the floor. His hair pooled around him, just lying on the cold tiles.

"... Gomen, Kazemaru! Are you alright?" A brown-haired boy hurried over and tried to lift him onto the bed. "ENDOU-SAN! Please do NOT run in there yelling like that! Kazemaru-san may be sleeping- OH LORD!"

The nurse Helen came rushed over the gently took him from Endou's grip, helping him sit back onto the bed. "Are you alright, dear? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No... I'm fine."

"Oh, that's good, then." Although she was speaking Japanese, she had a European accent to her voice. Then she turned to Endou and the other teens gathered behind him. "Out!" She ordered.

"But we really want to talk to him-"

"And look how that ended up! You may talk to him tomorrow, after he feels slightly better!"

"But-"

"_OUT! AT ONCE!_" Helen said in a strong voice, in English. The brown haired boy slowly walked towards the door, but not before flashing Kazemaru a smile that made his heart leap a little.

* * *

Dante: Don't worry, the nurses weren't molesting him. They're just like 'mothers' to Kazemaru when he's in the hospital.

Kazemaru: R&R, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Dante: Well, here is Chapter Three! Enjoy it, peeps!

Kazemaru: Should I read the disclaimer, Dante-san?

Dante: Please, do. Here it is.

Kazemaru: Dante doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or I would be probably engaged to Endou right now or getting raped by an envious Gouenji or Kirigakure... ! -Faints-

Dante: You really ARE a girl, aren't you?

* * *

"M-Memory loss? _What_?" Hanabi Kazemaru, Ichirouta Kazemaru's mother said, reeling back in shock at the doctor's words. The latter nodded sadly. "I'm afraid Kazemaru-san has no recollection of his family or friends- or any part of his life four years ago. You will have to talk to him gently and ease him into it."

Hanabi nodded, gently leaning into her husband, Kazashi Kazemaru. Kazemaru's brother - Kaito - was there as well. The three had been overjoyed at the news of Kazemaru's awakening, and had dashed to the hospital, hoping to embrace their youngest once more.

Sadly, that was not to be... as a family, anyway.

The doors to Kazemaru's private hospital ward (his family was fairly well-off as his father was the CEO of a large trading company and his mother an enviromental lawyer) opened and Kazemaru swallowed. The tealnet was in his day clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a white Polo shirt, as he heard from the doctor and Nurse Helen that some nice people were going to pick him up.

They were actually his parents, but despite that fact, Kazemaru had no memory of them whatsoever.

"Ichirouta!" Hanabi said, her beautiful long teal hair tied into a pony-tail. She rushed forwards and engulfed him in a hug. Kazemaru attempted a weak smile and squeaked a little 'hi' in greeting.

"We were so worried about you, otouto! You were just sleeping there like some dead per- YEOWCH!" Kaito yelped as his mother pinched him, signalling him to sit down and _shut up_. "Oh... is that so?" Kazemaru smiled gently.

"You still look beautiful, just like your mother. Even without the facials and spas she goes to every week." Kazashi commented. Kazemaru smiled and his insides felt quite warm and plesant. His family was a nice one- he could trust them.

They looked like him, especially his mother, and the doctor had already shown proof that they were related.

He had a family.

These words seemed to stick within his mind, allowing him to relish in them over and over.

"So, shall we go? We've moved to a new penthouse, you know. You're bound to like it." Kaito said, grinning. Penthouse? Kazemaru blinked. Were his family wealthy people (YES, BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW IT YET)?

"Um... sure." Kazemaru said, allowing himself to be supported by his brother. He was still very fragile, having only woken up a day ago. The doctor had given permission for Kazemaru to leave, as long as he stayed in bed at all times, and could only be allowed to walk when in need of washing up, eating, or only for a brief moment of activity.

He would be attending private tuition at home until his parents saw fit to send him back to a public school. Kaito would be accopanying him during the lessons, much to Kazemaru's relief.

"We're home, Kazemaru." His mother said, as the car slowed to a stop in front of a dream-like house.

* * *

Endou stared at the empty hospital bed.

"HE'S GONE!" The brunet exclaimed, grabbing Gouenji by the shoulders. "Calm down, Endou. Maybe he's already left for home."

A nurse popped in. Evidently, she was the same nurse from yesterday. She blinked, then raised an eyebrow at the five people standing in the room; Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, Miyasaka and Someoka.

"Kazemaru-san is already home. His parents came to pick him up, along with his brother."

"Oh! Okay, thanks!"

The five dashed out of the hospital room, while Helen facepalmed. "Youngsters these days. All rush and no relax." She grunted, and went back to her duties.

* * *

Kazemaru slept soundly in his bed, his snug blanket pulled up to his shoulders.

His family watched him, feeling at ease once more. They had been worried sick when Kazemaru fell on the soccer field, not moving. After a long wait of four years, their beloved youngest son had finally awoken.

"He looks so peaceful..." Hanabi sniffled. Kazashi put an arm around her shoulders and steered her out of the room. Kaito remained by his brother's side, just watching the sleeping face of his otouto.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Ah. I wonder who that is." Kaito said, getting up. He ruffled his brother's hair and left the room heading downstairs to the door.

The doorbell rang once more as Kaito pulled the heavy oak doors open. There stood the famous captain of Inazuma Japan, Endou Mamoru, wheezing and panting. His friends were right behind him.

"I-Is K-Kazemaru Ichirouta h-here?" Endou huffed. Kaito raised his eyebrows. He knew his younger brother was friends with Endou, but he never expected the brunet to come looking for his otouto personally.

"Yeah. He's here. But he's asleep. He'll probably be awake in about an hour, though. You can wait here, if you want."

"Great! Thanks."

Kaito nodded and stepped aside to allow Endou and several other members of Inazuma in. He recognised Gouenji, Kidou and Someoka, but he didn't know the blond boy (girl?) with them.

They went into the sitting room and Saito accompanied them, drinking soda while they watched the television.

* * *

_"Let's play soccer, Kazemaru!"_

_The tealnet blinked at the brunet standing before him. He looked really familiar, but he just couldn't place it. "Um... sure!" Kazemaru took the offered hand and ran with him towards the direction of a soccer field next to a river. There was a bridge over it. _

_"See- you have to kick the ball with your leg- like this!" Endou kicked the ball gracefully into the net. Kazemaru nodded, and did the same. _

_"You're good at this, Kazemaru! Well... you should be!"_

_"Eh? What do you mean by that?" _

_"I meant-"_

Kazemaru's eyes snapped open at a exploding sound he heard. He sat up in bed. The sound seemed to be coming from downstairs... maybe Kaito onii-chan was watching TV? Kazemaru washed up in the bathroom attached to his room and changed into a simple white T-shirt (with a hoodie) and black track pants.

He combed his hair down into his usual long fashion, and left the room, heading for the downstairs living room.

* * *

Endou watched the screen intently as Charlie's Angels ran away from the car, escaping the explosion just in time.

Miyasaka jumped a little, while Kidou, Gouenji and Someoka remained indifferent. A few minutes later into the movie, and footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Onii-chan?"

Endou froze at the voice he heard. "Otouto! You shouldn't be walking around by yourself so soon!"

"I'm fine! It's just around the house, right?"

Kaito sighed. "Ah, well. Since you're awake now, you might as well come down. Your friends are here to see you."

Kazemaru turned to look at Endou- the brunet froze as amber eyes locked with his brown ones.

Finally... they've been reunited after four years.

* * *

Dante: FINISHED!

Kazemaru: -Hiding from the Otaku-

Dante: R&R, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Dante: I am so beat. I went out for the whole day... which is exhausting for me, since I'm an OTAKU. Aka, someone who LOVES the indoors.

Hanabusa: Same here! Hi-five! -Fives with Dante-

Dante: H00T! Okay, I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Kazemaru would be-

Hanabusa: We get it, Dante-chan. Let's start with the story! -Jumps cutely-

Dante: NOW, I get why Zero says you're adorable every single friggin' second in Vermillion Heart. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Hello."

Endou snapped out of his trance and blinked at Kazemaru. The tealnet had... grown and evened up quite nicely over the past four years... he looked quite pretty. Yes, there was no other word for him. Not counting beautiful, of course, but Endou thought that was going a little overboard.

"Um... hello, Kazemaru. It's been a long time since I've talked to you." Endou said, giving the tealnet a smile. Kazemaru recognised that cheerful expression at once. "Oh! You visted me at the hospital yesterday... but Helen-san chased you away before I could talk to you." Kazemaru grinned.

Endou laughed. Someoka, Gouenji, Kidou and Miyasaka just stood there, reeling in the fact that their friend who had been asleep for about four years was finally up and talking.

"Why don't we talk in my room?" Kazemaru suggested. Endou nodded. He, Kazemaru and the others - not including Kaito, who had stayed behind to watch the movie - went upstairs to the tealnet's room.

They made themselves comfortable, Kazemaru and Endou seated on the bed (winkwink), Miyasaka on the computer chair and Gouenji, Someoka and Kidou on the furry rug.

"So... We used to know each other...?"

Ah, that's right. Kazemaru was suffering from memory loss. He had received the news via Otonashi - well connected individual, she was - and had been rather upset by it. But no worries! It was impossible to forget soccer. Endou would make sure of _that_.

"Yeah! We were on the same soccer team. You were a really good friend of mine."

"..."

"Kazemaru, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry... I don't remember anything."

"Don't worry about it," Endou said, thumping Kazemaru on the back in his usual gruff manner. It was his way of expressing his feelings and absolute _trust_ in that somebody. "We can just start over! Miyasaka, Someoka, Gouenji and Kidou here were especially worried about you too!"

Kazemaru gave Endou a small smile and turned to the other four.

"I'm sorry if I've worried you."

"Senpai! Don't say that! I'm just glad you're finally awake!" Miyasaka said. The blond re-introduced himself to his senior again, flushing as he shook Kazemaru's hand. "I'm Someoka. We were good friends, and on the same soccer team." Someoka smiled at him, shaking the tealnet's hand firmly.

"Oh? I was a soccer player?"

"Yeah, you were! You were one of the best in the country! We won the Football Frontier together, and it was AWESOME!" Endou exclaimed. Kazemaru nodded. He could see the enthusiasm Endou had for soccer.

"Gouenji Shuuya. We were on the same relations as Someoka, and I have to say, welcome back." Kazemaru nodded and gave the handsome platinum blond a weak smile. The guy was so cool.

"And lastly, I'm Kidou Yuuta. I'm the brains of the operation- or at least, Inazuma Japan, anyway. Good to have you back." Kidou shook Kazemaru's hand. Endou clapped his hands together, happy that they were once more united and talking together...

... With Kazemaru.

"Okay! Now that we're all introduced, let's play a game!"

"Hm? What kind of game, Endou-kun?" Kazemaru asked. Endou blushed at the suffix, but didn't comment on it. Just like Afuro called everyone by 'kun' except the girls. "Um... what about truth or dare?"

Someoka, Gouenji and Kidou shot Endou a weird look.

Endou had suggested a game of truth or dare at his last year's birthday party, and it ended in a round of drunken teenagers, trying to stick each other's heads in the sink. ("You're drunk!""Nooooo, you're drunk!""Nooooooooooo, you!""Noooooooooooooooooooooo, YOU!")

And it resulted in a semi-disaster.

"Are you sure we should play this?" Kidou asked. Endou shrugged. "Don't worry. I won't go for anything... extreme... this time."

Kazemaru blinked. This game sounded dangerous.

"So, how do you play?"

"First, you have to choose either 'truth' or 'dare'. If you choose truth, you have to answer a question sincerly, no matter how bad it is. YOU HAVE TO TELL THE TRUTH. Or, if you choose dare, you will have to do what the person giving you the dare wants."

"Hm, it sounds simple."

"... Trust me, it isn't as simple as it sounds. Last year, at Endou's- PHFFT." Someoka's mouth was covered by Kidou's hand. "He doesn't need to know." Kidou stated, and the other two nodded in agreement. Miyasaka had no idea what they were talking about, of course, for he was a clinger, and had only appeared since Kazemaru was awake and wanted to see him again.

"Okay. Kazemaru- truth or dare?" Someoka asked the tealnet with a sly grin on his face.

"Hm... dare, I guess." Kazemaru didn't remember anything about his past, so a 'truth' would be useless anyway. Someoka chuckled darkly and turned to Kidou and Gouenji, who nodded. The entire team was tired of seeing Endou mope around, waiting for Kazemaru to wake up for the past four years. And before Kazemaru fell into a coma, they all could see how _painfully obvious_ it was that Endou had feelings for the tealnet.

It. Was. TIME.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta... I dare you to kiss Endou, full on the lips for seven whole minutes."

* * *

Dante: -Evil chuckle-

Kazemaru: -blushes-

Dante: R&R, everyone! If you don't... I'll make Kazemaru kiss Gouenji instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Dante: Yay. My internet's finally fixed... I no longer need the Starhub Mobile thingy.

Kazemaru: -Still blushing-

Dante: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Kazemaru would be-

Kazemaru: -Faints-

Dante: ... Yeah. You got the point. Now, please remember to review, don't be lazy... Reviews make my day better and motivate me to write better and faster. So chop, chop!

* * *

Kazemaru and Endou's faces turned a delicious shade of crimson red.

"What...?" Endou gawked at his Someoka. Kazemaru simply blinked, taking a sudden interest in checking his fingernails. "You heard me, Kazemaru. Kiss Endou on the lips for seven whole minutes."

Kazemaru blinked again. Then, he turned to Endou.

"I can't refuse a dare, can I?" He asked the blushing brunet.

"Um... no."

"... Well, here goes."

Kazemaru leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to Endou's their noses brushing slightly against each other. Gouenji and Kidou grabbed a protesting Miyasaka and dashed out of the room, Someoka behind them.

Enjoying the feel of those delicate and soft lips against his, Endou kissed back, pulling Kazemaru by the waist to his chest. The latter gasped as Endou's hand accidently brushed against his ass (A/N: I refuse to say BUTT), and Endou took the chance to timidly slide his tongue into the tealnet's mouth.

The two hot muscles slided against each other, extracting moans and meows from Kazemaru and Endou.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM**

**

* * *

**

"I think it worked." Someoka gave Kidou and Gouenji a toothy grin. Miyasaka's face turned red. "You planned this all along?" He said, somewhat unhappy that his crush was making out with another guy behind the doors.

"Yes." Someoka stated simply, leaning against the wall. "Now all we have to do is wait for them to finish."

* * *

**45 MINUTES LATER**

**

* * *

**

"I think we should go home now."

"Yes."

"But what if senpai-"

"C'mon, let's go get a burger."

"Sure, why not?"

"Hey! Don't leave me here!"

* * *

Kazemaru and Endou pulled away from each other for the god-knows-what-time that day.

A string of saliva connected their mouths, proof of their extremely long and heated make-out session. "You are good at this." Kazemaru stated, his face flushed, wiping his mouth with a tissue. "Am I? I never noticed." Endou grinned.

It was then that they noticed the other four of their friends were missing.

Endou glowered inwardly... those four- no wait, _three_, since Miyasaka wouldn't have supported this plan- were going to pay for tricking him like that. Pay, very, very dearly.

Then, he saw Kazemaru in all his blushing, heavily breathing and panting glory.

'Nevermind.' Endou thought, shaking his murderous intentions out of his head and turning his attention back to Kazemaru.

"Something must have came up, and they had to leave." Endou said, matter-of-factly. Kazemaru looked doubtful, but went with it anyway. "Endou-kun, have you ever been to the zoo?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, I have." Endou said, desperate to break the tension between them. Kissing another friend of yours could do odd things to your body, especially your southern regions if you were a guy.

"Could you take me there?" Kazemaru asked quickly, his eyes shining. 'Why the sudden urge to vist the zoo?' Endou wondered. "Well, okay, once you get better." Endou said. Kazemaru pouted.

"But I wanna go tomorrow!"

"I don't think you'd be able to walk on your two feet for that long, Kazemaru."

"Then why don't they place me in a wheelchair?" Kazemaru frowned. Endou blinked. That was an idea. "You'll have to ask your parents. If they say yes, then I'll take you to the zoo."

"Just the two of us?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" Kazemaru cheered cutely, making Endou swoon at how adorable Kazemaru was being. He was sure that if the past Kazemaru was seeing himself now, he'd sink his head into the toilet bowl in shame.

Fufufufu.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**

* * *

**

Endou groaned as he heard the sound of his cellphone ringing. But wait. This wasn't just any ringtone! This was the ringtone he set for Kazemaru the day before!

"Hello?" Endou said into the phone urgently, having leapt across the room to his desk to grab it. "Good morning, Endou-kun! My parents said yes! They're over at the hospital getting the wheelchair for me now... What time will you be ready?"

"Give me about forty-five minutes."

"'Kay! I'll be waiting for you at the Tokyo Zoo entrance. See you!"

"Bye!" Endou said, a smile evident on his face. A whole day with Kazemaru... Endou quickly grabbed a dark blue hoodie and some jeans. He was all dressed thirty minutes later, hair still slightly damp from the shower.

He stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth while tying up his converse sneakers.

"I'm going out!"

"Don't come back too late, Mamoru!" His mother called.

"I won't!"

The door slammed shut.

* * *

Dante: Another cliffie. I feel evil today. But oh well! This Wednesday's the day I'm gonna hang out with Vanessa and Jia Xuan... we're going to a huge anime store. -WINK-

Kazemaru: Sadly, they do not sell Inazuma Eleven fanstuff in Singapore.

Dante: -Weeps- R&R everyone! OR I SHALL MAKE KAZEMARU DIE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. (JK, but Kazemaru doesn't know this)

Kazemaru: WHAT? Please... review.


	6. Chapter 6

Dante: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAZEMARU!**

Kazemaru: Aw, thanks! I'm 15 now, am I?

Dante: No, you haven't aged in the game or manga. -smirkz-

Kazemaru: ... Then what was the whole point of this? Ciel Phantomhive gets to age a year, but I think I'm going to be stuck on 14 forever...

Dante: Well, at least you'll be forever young... unlike Xanxus or Squalo.

Xanxus: ... Tch.

* * *

"Endou-kun! You made it!" Kazemaru gushed happily, clutching Endou's arm and steadying the huffing brunet.

Kaito grinned at the captain of Inazuma Japan. "You take good care of Kazemaru... or I'll bite you to death." And with that, Kaito turned and left. (A/N: Hibari Kyoya. LOL.) Endou raised an eyebrow at the unexpected catch phrase.

"I'll go get the tickets. Would you like to come with me or wait at the side?"

"Hm... I think I'll wait over there for you."

"Okay. I'll be right back!"

Kazemaru wheeled himself over to the side of the entrance, feeling excited. Finally, he was going to the zoo. He didn't know why- he just had this urge to go there all of a sudden. There were many people, ranging from families to couples, groups of friends, the elderly and many more.

He was wearing a lose t-shirt that hung slightly below his shoulders, hair loose, with a pair of skinny jeans. His bag and NDS Lite was stored in the compartment under his wheelchair- 'cause seriously. Everyone in Japan would bring their DS out with them. It was like, tradition.

"Hey there. All alone, are you?" A snarky voice sneered.

Kazemaru snapped his head to the side, looking at three teenaged boys, all dressed in black. They looked slightly older than him, with their various piercings and torn jeans.

"Why don't we accompany you for a while? A little kitten like you shouldn't be wandering around all alone..."

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks-"

"Why don't you three just go and take a hike?" Endou said, holding two tickets tightly in his hand and glaring maliciously at the three teens. "Hey, guys... look... its Endou." The tallest of the three sneered.

"Hanging out with your girlfriend, are you? Not sure if Hiroto-san is going to like that." Another one chuckled. Endou raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Enjoy your day, kitten," The one with the brown hair said, placing a hand on Kazemaru's head. Endou swatted it away. "_Endou_." He sneered.

The three of them left.

"Who were they?" Kazemaru asked as Endou pushed him to the entrance. "They are a few gangsters who attend Raimon High. Keep your distance from them." Endou warned, handing their tickets over to the ticket-collector.

"You're Endou Mamoru! May I have your autograph?" The man said. Endou smiled and nodded, signing the piece of paper the ticket collector handed to him. "Thanks!"

Kazemaru giggled. Endou raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just... too friendly, I guess. Its almost amusing."

"Heeeey!"

"I was just kidding! Oh hey- monkeys!" Kazemaru said, pointing to a forest-like enclosure. Endou and Kazemaru made their way over, Kazemaru taking pictures of the animals with his digital camera.

After an hour of walking around, taking pictures of various animals, talking and sweating, Endou pushed Kazemaru over to a restaurant located in the zoo for lunch. He put on the brakes once he and Kazemaru were at a table.

"So, what would you like to eat?"

"Hm... I think I would like to have a bowl of beef ramen." Kazemaru said, taking out his DS. Endou nodded. "Okay. I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

After a delicious lunch that involved some questions about Inazuma Japan, Endou pushed Kazemaru over to the kangaroo enclosure.

"Kangaroos are very strong... especially their legs." Endou said, turning on the breaks to Kazemaru's wheelchair. The tealnet stared at the animals in awe. They were extremely fast, being able to jump across the whole enclosure in less than ten seconds.

Their kicks would kill a full grown man, Kazemaru read from the sign board.

"I wish I could run as fast as them..." The wheelchair-bounded teen sighed wistfully. Endou gave him a small smile. "You could... before you fell... asleep."

"What! I could run as fast as THAT?"

"No... you could run faster than that. You were the fastest on my soccer team; a mid-fielder." Endou said. Kazemaru trembled. It was scary... hearing about a past you had no idea happened. He felt a smal tear trickle down his own cheek.

Endou raised a finger and wiped it away gently.

"You'll run again someday, Kazemaru. I'll make sure of that."

"... You promise?"

"I promise." Endou said firmly.

The two finished their day at the zoo with two ice-cream cones and a hug.

* * *

Kazemaru pulled the covers higher, so they were covering half of his face.

What was this strange, warm feeling that burst inside him whenever he thought of Endou's face? The feel of Endou's well-built chest against his brought shivers to his spine. Endou was so sweet, kind, understanding, gentle...

He _could_ go on, you know. But he wouldn't. Or that would welcome a sleepless night.

The tealnet clutched his shirt and twisted it with his hands.

"I think... I think I've fallen in love."

* * *

Dante: R&R, everyone!

Squalo: Say bye bye, Xiana!

Xiana: Bye, you motherf*ckers!

Dante and Squalo: Xiana! Watch your language! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Dante: I got Lady Gaga's 'The Fame Monster' album... and a KKM picture book with all the art (coloured)... and a special fanfiction at the back featuring Wolfram and Yuuri in a hotspring.

Wolfram: Why am I here?

Dante: Chill out, wagamama-poo. I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Don't sue, or I'll hang you by your dick from the tower. Unless you're dickless.

Wolfram: O.O

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**

* * *

**

He had studied hard. Studied VERY, VERY, VERY hard. For 2 weeks, he trained himself to walk, to do things on his own, and he started to catch up with his studies.

It took a lot of discussions and arguements for Kazemaru's parents to finally allow him to return to school. He had did it! He was going to Raimon High with Endou and the others...

Endou...

The brunet was the whole reason why Kazemaru was trying so hard in the first place. After their... date at the zoo, Kazemaru found himself thinking about the brunet every now and then. They had exchanged texts, emails and even added each other on Facebook and Twitter, but they hadn't seen each other face-to-face since then.

"Are you _sure_ you're ready, Kazemaru?" Kaito asked, a worried look on his face. Kazemaru sighed. "Yes. I'm fine, onii-chan. I'll call you when I get home. Bye!"

Kazemaru stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth and left the house, heading for his new bike. Cycling to Raimon High took exactly five minutes- Kazemaru found out about it on MapQuestdotcom.

Seeing the large building come into sight, Kazemaru sucked in all the air surrounding his mouth. Gawsh, he was nervous. He had gotten a new schoolbag, pencil case, felts, pens, pencils, etc. The uniform was tailored to fit his frame perfectly (yes, they're allowed to modify in Japan, America, England, etc. Unfair. My school is a shit hole) and his hair was tied into a long braid, the fringe framing his pretty face perfectly.

He slowed his bike to a stop, ignoring the cat-calls and stares he received from the other students. Clutching his admission slip in his hand, he walked towards the school's office building, where the teachers and staff were located.

As he neared the glass doors, someone accidently bumped his shoulder.

"Sorry- I didn't see you... there..."

It was a boy with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. He was fairly good looking.

"It's okay. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Kazemaru nodded his head slightly and pulled open the glass door to the administration office... and was greeted with papers flying everywhere, staff running around trying to tidy up the mess and worried looking parents sitting by the side, raising an eyebrow at the odd display.

"U-um..." Kazemaru faltered, not really sure of what to say. A clerk with dark green hair looked up, taking in Kazemaru's unfamiliar face and uniform. "You must be a new student."

"Yeah... I'm here to collect my class sche-"

"Here it is. Your classroom is at Block B, level three, room B - 1."

"Thanks."

Kazemaru let out a sigh of relief, glad it had been quick and simple. He made his way to his new classroom.

* * *

"Hiroto... um... what are you doing?" Endou blinked, as Hiroto's face edged closer and closer to his.

"Hm? Nothing... yet." And nearer, and nearer... until Gouenji bumped into Hiroto's side, causing the redhead to fall onto the floor. "Damn it, Gouenji! Can't you walk like a human being and not a headless chicken?" Hiroto snarled.

Gouenji shrugged and gave Endou a secret thumbs-up. The brunet mouthed a 'thanks' to his best friend and semi-saviour. It was painfully obvious that Hiroto Kiyama had a crush on Endou.

He had been rather... direct with his advances, and no doubt, it scared and pissed Endou off in this weird way.

A few faces walked through the classroom's door... hm...

'Yashiko Naragata... Ichiru Fuuno... Saiji Yamamoto... Kazemaru Ichirouta... KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA!' Endou fell off his chair, but before Hiroto could attemp to 'help him up' and molest him in the process- or for any of his trusted friends to raise an eyebrow, Endou was already in front of Kazemaru.

"Endou-kun! I didn't know you were in this class!" Kazemaru said, his face lighting up in pleasant surprize. Endou grinned. "Why didn't you tell me you were transferring to Raimon? I could have walked you here!"

Hiroto raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, pissed. Endou had never offered to walk him to school. (A/N: That's cuz he's freaked out, Kiyama-san ._.)

"No, its fine. I'm all better now." Kazemaru said, jumping a little for added effect. "C'mon, sit with me and Gouenji. Kidou and Someoka are in class B - 2, so you'll probably see them during lunch."

"Sure."

After saying 'hi' to the platinum blond and placing his things on his desk, he sat down, talking to Endou and Gouenji. Hiroto examined Kazemaru's face closely. The tealnet looked rather familiar... And he called Endou by the suffix 'kun'... TCH.

The teacher, Yamanaka-sensei, was a fairly tall woman with platinum blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"Okay class, we have a new student today. Would you please stand up and introduce yourself?" She said the last part to Kazemaru, who nodded and stood. "My name is Kazemaru Ichirouta. I'm sixteen this year." He said.

Gasps and whispers echoed throughout the classroom.

"_The_ Kazemaru Ichirouta?"

"He was in a coma, wasn't he?"

"HE'S AWAKE... Oh my gawsh."

Kazemaru sat back down, curious as to why they were so riled up. Yamanaka-sensei clapped her hands, and the class fell silent. "Okay! That's enough! Questions may be saved for later. I'll start the role-call now."

And school begun.

* * *

Dante: I'm depressed. -Sigh-

Ino: Why? And thank you very much for adding me to this story :D YAY ME!

Dante: Private tuition later... MATHS. No problem. 8D You're prettier than Sakura in this fic, btw.

Ino: H00T! R&R, everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Dante: What's up, everybody? Dante-san here.

Kazemaru: Rengette (Dante) would like to thank Kiyo for adding her to her recently published story; the story in which my 'Fan Club' wanted a logo and Kiyo caught me and Endou...

-blushes-

Dante: Stop it. I've just stopped nosebleeding, you know.

Kazemaru: Don't own, don't sue! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Someoka and Kidou walked towards the cafeteria, Someoka bitching about their new History teacher the whole time.

"I'm telling you, Kidou! That woman is trying to smother us with History books under the cover of a teacher trying to 'help us learn'... maybe we should report it to the chairman?"

"... For the LAST time, Someoka, Miss Sakura is a good History teacher. She teaches, she grades-"

"She gives us TRUCKLOADS of HOMEWORK."

"Yes, that too."

Someoka groaned and scratched his head. What a drag it was... having to attend History. They both got in line with their lunch trays, and started to select their choices of cusine.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Endou was already seated with Kazemaru and Gouenji.

"So, how is Raimon so far, Kazemaru?" Gouenji asked, taking a sip of his soda. Kazemaru chewed on a piece of fried chicken and swallowed. "It's cool. I like our teacher- Miss Yamanaka."

Endou and Gouenji nodded. "She's one of the best here at Raimon. She's not married yet, but she has a fiancee."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"I think his name was Sasuke Uchiha or something... hm... I don't really care, though." Gouenji shrugged. Endou eyed the surrounding area carefully, as if looking out for something.

"Endou-kun, are you okay?" Kazemaru asked. Endou jumped. "Y-yeah... I'm fine. It's just that this is usually when Hiroto-"

"ENDOU-KUNN!" A blur of red and blue jumped out of nowhere, smothering Endou half-to-death. Hiroto Kiyama smirked as he nuzzled his face closer to Endou's neck. Gouenji blinked, unsure of what to do next. Kazemaru felt something sharp prick his heart.

"Endou-kun! I've missed you sooo much!"

"... Er... Hiroto, could you get off me now- OOF!" Endou gasped as Hiroto squeezed his abdominal area, forcing the life out of him. Kazemaru felt that this 'Hiroto' person looked a little familiar...

_"Stay away from Endou... he's mine..." _

What was that? Kazemaru suddenly felt something come to mind... it was... a memory? Like it had happened a long time ago...

Endou's gasps of pain snapped Kazemaru out of his thoughts.

"Um, excuse me... I think you're hurting Endou-kun..." Kazemaru said, trying to save his friend from being glomped to death. This was the wrong thing to say, as Hiroto threw Kazemaru an icy glare.

"I wasn't talking to _you_, freak. C'mon Endou-kun, _we_ have some soccer to play." Hiroto said, dragging Endou up and away from his seat. "I'll see you later...?" Endou said, still confused, but being unable to refuse the offer of playing soccer.

"Um... okay." Kazemaru said, and Gouenji gave a little wave as Hiroto dragged Endou away.

Kidou and Someoka put their trays down opposite to Kazemaru and Gouenji, Kidou taking Endou's empty spot. "Kidou, Someoka! Nice to see you again." Kazemaru said cheerfully. The boy genius smiled and Someoka gave Kazemaru a feral grin.

"Hiroto has been attacking Endou again, hm?" Someoka asked, taking a bite out of his doughnut. Gouenji nodded. "I don't see why Endou puts up with him... he was part of Aliea after all."

Someoka visibly twinged at the 'A' word. Kazemaru tilted his head ever so slightly, confused.

"What's Aliea?"

Kidou and Gouenji exchanged glances. "You dont' remember, huh?"

"Um... no. Not really." Kazemaru said. The weird and cold feeling took over him again. He felt scared... _why didn't he remember anything_?

"It's okay. We'll explain it to you some other time, alright?" Someoka said, giving Kazemaru a pat on the shoulder. "Mhm. Okay." Kazemaru, slightly cheered up by his friend's words, continued to tuck into his lunch.

* * *

"Who was that other person, Endou-kun?" Hiroto asked, kicking the ball over to Endou. The brunet twisted his body gracefully, leaping to the side to catch the ball.

Hiroto drooled inwardly.

"Are you talking about Kazemaru?"

"Hm, yeah."

"Oh, he was an old friend of mine... _maybe a bit more than that_." Endou mumbled the last part to himself. "What was that?" Hiroto asked. "Nothing, nothing."

"Classes for the second half of the day are about to start. Should we go now?" Endou asked, after five more minutes of practice. Hiroto was on his soccer team, you see. So were Gouenji, Kidou and Someoka.

The only one missing is Kazemaru, Endou thought to himself sadly.

"Why not, Endou-kun? Could you walk me to class? I'm sure I could keep you... entertained..." Hiroto scooted slightly closer to the brunet. "Um, I'm sorry, but I have to go check on Kazemaru. He's just recovered, you know."

Staring at Endou's leaving figure, Hiroto's temper flared. Who was this BITCH that kept stringing Endou away from him? He was here first, damnit!

"Yo, Hiroto-san."

A voice interrupted the redhead from his thoughts. It was Kobi, his loyal dog.

"So, what has my little Endou been up to this past month?" Hiroto asked. He expected to hear the usual drawls on how Endou went to the comics store, the sport shop, blah blah blah blah blah.

But it _did_ help Hiroto get a little more information on his darling... so when they started dating, he would know exactly what set Endou off... and on.

"He went on a date with some girl."

WHAT? Hiroto swung around and fixed his blazing green eyes onto Kobi. "He went on a DATE? WITH WHO?" Hiroto demanded, stamping his foot. Kobi winced. "It was this flat-chested girl with long teal hair and amber eyes. She was really pretty- Endou seemed to have a crush on her, and so did she have a crush on him."

Hiroto snarled.

"It was a GUY, you IDIOT. That was Kazemaru Ichirouta... It's been some time since I've last seen him..." Hiroto smirked to himself.

Maybe it was time to pay the tealnet a little vist...

* * *

Dante: Hiroto is such a bitch in this story. LOL.

Kazemaru: ;A; I hope nothing bad happens to me. ;A;

Dante: ... -no comment on the subject- R&R, everyone! 8D


	9. Chapter 9

Dante: Finally, chapter 9 is out! LOL, thanks for the reviews, reviewers! Otakusama sends cookies to you.

Ino: Yeah! Everyone, support the Otakusama!

Dante & Ino: -High Five- WE HATE SAKURA HARUNO'S FANS! (We don't hate Sakura, only her fans, because they pair her up with EVERYBODY. She became a slut when she's actually a nice person!)

* * *

Hiroto neared the ignorant tealnet who was riding his bike.

"Oi, you there! Wait!" The redhead called out to the unexpecting biker. Kazemaru skidded to a stop and turned around, alarmed. He recognised Hiroto as 'the redhead who was trying to sqoosh Endou-kun' and frowned inwardly.

"Can I help you?" He asked Hiroto, who had a smug look on his face. "Yes, yes you can, actually. Endou-kun's off limits. He's dating _me_. So you'd better back off, Kazemaru-_kun_." Hiroto threatened. Kazemaru blinked. "Excuse me? You must have misunderstood, because I do not hold any love interest for Endou-kun."

"Oh yeah? You'd better not. And if you cross the line, Sleeping Beauty, you'll find out what pain really means." Hiroto flicked him off and went on his merry way, in the opposite direction.

Leaving Kazemaru standing there, bubbling in hate and anger.

"I'll show him," Kazemaru growled under his breath. "Endou will fall in love with _me_."

But something struck the tealnet as odd. Hiroto said Endou was dating him. Was that true? It didn't seem like it. But just to be sure, he'd ask Gouenji later when he reached home. He had already stored the cell phone numbers of his new friends into his iPhone.

* * *

"Kazemaru is really cute."

Kidou turned to Endou, who was sipping a diet soda. The usual clique of Raimon Eleven, Kidou, Gouenji, Endou and Someoka, were at Mac Donald's, having dinner after soccer practice (which lasted late in the afternoon).

Gouenji smirked while Someoka grinned. Took him long enough.

"Of course he is," Kidou said. "And do you have any special feelings towards him?"

Endou jumped, hacking and coughing. "Kidou! Of course I don't! I still treat him as my best friend!" At this, Someoka rolled his eyes and managed to stop himself from crushing the Double Cheese he held in his hand.

"Sure, of course you do. Like you offer to walk us to school and bring us to the zoo on solo dates." The pinket drawled sarcastically. Endou flushed, and turned his head to the side.

Gouenji was slightly more mature and cool about the situation.

"Listen, Endou. I'm sure many people agree with your opinion of Kazemaru. He is a very nice person, he's attractive, and he belongs to a rich family. If you don't act fast, someone will steal him away from you."

"Huh? Who? I don't believe you." Endou growled, biting on an innocent fry. "Oh? Well, I'm starting to consider going for Kazemaru." Gouenji stated. The other three males at the table froze.

"You serious, man?" Someoka said, raising en eyebrow. Kidou was trying to hide his giggles- luckily, Endou was too shocked at his friend's statement to notice. "What?"

"I didn't stutter. If you refuse to take the initiative and ask Kazemaru out, I'll do it." Gouenji said. Endou's eyebrow started twitching. He started to glower. Sensing the danger signs, Gouenji raised his hands.

"I'm saying _if _you're not interested in Kazemaru. You aren't... are you?" Gouenji taunted. Endou remained silent, eyebrow _still _twitching. "What? I-I don't... _like_... Kazemaru that way... do I?" He sounded unsure of himself.

Kidou shook his head. "Even if you don't think you're gay- or bisexual, even, I can tell how you really feel for Kazemaru. So can Gouenji and Someoka," The other two males nodded. "And we should know. We've been your friends for about five years now."

Endou slumped onto the table.

"Okay, fine. I like Kazemaru. What am I supposed to do now? And... Hiroto... I don't even want to know what he feels for me." Endou shuddered. "He likes you." Kidou stated. Endou glared at him. "Gee, thanks for letting me know."

The boy with the dreadlocks shrugged, sipping on his coke.

"Well. Now, you should tell Kazemaru about your feelings." Kidou said. "WHAT?" Endou shrieked in a very 'unmanly' way.

* * *

"Atchoo!" Kazemaru sneezed as he signed off his MSN account. None of his new friends had yet to be online. Maybe they were still at soccer practice?

Kaito barged into his brother's room, smelling of cookies. "I've just finished the first batch. Here. Mum says you _have_ to try them." He handed a plate to his brother, who mumbled a quick 'thanks', and turned back to his computer screen.

"Watcha' doing anyway? Watching porn?" Kaito joked. Kazemaru didn't take the joke well and started choking on a cookie. Kaito thumped him on the back gently- he still treated his brother like some sort of glass figure, worried about him half the time.

"Um. No. I'm just learning about my life... or at least, before I loss my... um, memory." Kazemaru said. Kaito blinked. "You mean you're searching websites like HerezPilton and NVT?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you shouldn't. Those are nothing but gossip sites." Kaito said. "I'll be off now. I've already promised Rengette, Donotello and Rina to watch that new movie with them... Tron, was it?"

"Hm? Oh, sure, have fun." Kazemaru said, giving his brother a smile and turned back to his computer.

He recalled what his Onii-chan just said.

_'Those are nothing but gossip sites.' _

The tealnet knew his brother was right... but he just didn't want to believe him. On the page dated _2009, 12 April, 11:23am_, was an article about him that caught his attention.

**

* * *

**

HerezPilton presents a piece of, like, totally devastating news. One of the cutie pies of Raimon Eleven - who are currently engaged in the battle against Aliea Academy - HAS DITCHED THE TEAM!

**I know! Totally shocking, right? I mean, who would do such a thing? Um, duh. Kazemaru Ichirouta! Endou Mamoru's boyfriend! **

Boyfriend? Kazemaru used to be Endou's boyfriend? Maybe... it could have been true... but his brother had told him not to believe what these gossip sites were saying.

**It seems as though the bishonen of the team has decided to return to Raimon... and ditch the team. -Sigh- What a loser. Leaving the others to fight for themselves. And he was such a good midfielder too. **

He... ditched the team?

**But no worries, people! The team is on a search for a new member at this very moment! The rumored... Flame Striker. COULD IT BE... GOUENJI SHUYA? **

Gouenji?, Kazemaru wondered. Wasn't he with Endou from the beggining?

**Looks like you've been replaced, Kazemaru!**

He couldn't take it anymore. Besides the annoying pink letters flashing on the screen and the rude article, his head felt like it was going to burst. Was this piece of information true? What had happened to him... actually?

Kazemaru needed answers. He needed them now.

And there was only one way to find out...

* * *

Dante: Here yer go, runts.

Kazemaru: -Being carried bridalstyle by Edgar in the recent updates of fanart- EEP!

Edgar: -Perverted grin-

Endou: PUT. HIM. DOWN.

...


	10. Chapter 10

I have officially stopped watching Inazuma Eleven, because the latest episodes have been pissing me off (um... random kidnapping. HELLO.) so I'm gonna switch over to Ouran High School Host Club, or maybe Kuroshitsuji... Kyou Kara Maou.

Other stuff.

I'll just finish whatever stories I have left in Inazuma Eleven, and its bye-bye. Otakusama will expand her boudaries elsewhere.

* * *

Kidou was dragged to the side by an anxious looking Kazemaru.

"... Kazemaru, what are you doing?" Kidou asked, straightening his black-rimmed glasses. "I need to ask you something... um, about my past." Kazemaru shuffled his feet nervously.

It was nine in the afternoon- Kidou had been on his way home from Mac Donald's, when all of a sudden, he was - albeit- DRAGGED to the side by the tealnet, which led to the scenario we are facing now.

"Well then, ask away." Kidou said.

The tealnet took in a deep breath, then eyed the boy with the dreadlocks. "What happened... before I went into a coma? Did I really abandon the team? Well, did I?" Kazemaru inquired, almost anxious.

Kidou hesitated.

"You did. You left the team, although... you seemed... depressed." The genius placed a comforting arm around the tealnet's shoulders. Kazemaru's shoulders slumped, and he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"I left the team?" He said in a hoarse whisper.

"You definitely had a reason for doing so. Trust me, Kazemaru. You were one of Endou's best friends. You would _never _have left us without a good reason."

Kazemaru nodded mutely and hid his face in his hands, while Kidou comforted him. The latter was worried about Kazemaru. When he had left the team back then, it was worse than reading the obituaries and finding out his idol had died.

"Come, we should get you home. Kaito-san must be worried about you."

* * *

Hiroto chuckled evily as he clutched the screwdriver in his hands.

He was at the school with Kobi and Sasagawa, the two school gangsters. The were in the hallway, adding some finishing touches to Kazemaru's locker. The redhead was up to no good, as usual, and even though he had asked Hitomiko ne-chan to help him, she refused. Ulvida-chan was more willing, though she would only help if it involved hand-to-hand combat.

Saginuma was on his date with Midorikawa, so they were out too.

"We're all done, Hiroto-san. I've filled the rat with-"

"Shhh! Not so loud, you oaf! C'mon, let's get outta here before someone finds us." Hiroto hissed. Him, Kobi and Sasagawa slipped out of the back window with perfect timing to avoid the security cameras, and went on their merry way.

They didn't notice a pair of sky blue and onyx eyes staring at them from afar.

"We should just go home now, koi."

"Yeah, you're right. No need for us to bother with brats like them, un."

The man put an arm around his wife and they both walked towards their car.

* * *

Kaito opened the door slightly to Kazemaru's room.

His brother was now fast asleep after Kidou brought him home about an hour ago, and as Kaito reached home about half-an-hour before that and found his otouto _missing_, he had freaked. It took Rengette to hit him on the head with a book to pull him back to the world of the sane.

Closing the door, the blunet retreated to his own bedroom.

Kazemaru was safe now, and that was what mattered...

.

.

.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

.

.

.

* * *

**HerezPilton presents to you this piece of totally exciting news! It seems as though Kazemaru Ichirouta has WOKEN UP FROM HIS COMA! Whew! We're totally relieved... but...**

**I wonder what Hiroto Kiyama has to say about this? Endou seems to be hanging around the bishonen a lot more than the redhead... Do we sense something more than friendship? That would be totally cute- if not, deja vu. **

**We hope Kazemaru doesn't run away like the LAST TIME!**

**- ClicK HeRE!**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha are BOTH ENGAGED? NOOOOO! Tidal waves roar and the birds will cry, as the two hot men say 'bye-bye'. Sad, huh? I'm no poet, but whatever! The two hottest and richest guys in Tokyo are finally taken? **

**BY WHO? We don't know who YET, but we will by tomorrow! We're working on it, ASAP! **

**

* * *

**

_Kazemaru felt his hand being pulled in the direction of a sakure tree. He didn't know who was pulling him though- there was a lot of mist surrounding the area... But the petals of the sakura tree seemed to be... glowing. _

_The person knelt down on one knee when they were under the tree directly. The petals floated around the other male, lighting up his face. _

_It was someone with neon green eyes. It glowed rather unnaturally, though. _

_"Kazemaru. Will you marry me?"_

The tealnet shot out of bed, sweating bullets. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?

Was it... a premonition? He knew it sounded stupid... but it had seemed to real to be just a dream. And if it was real, who was the male proposing to him? Green eyes? Who could that be? He didn't know anyone with green eyes... did he?

But he did.

Kiyama Hiroto.

* * *

Dante: I'm not giving any clues. I already gave away **A MEGA HUGE SPOILER ON MY FACEBOOK WALL. **Go check it out. R&R, BITCHES!


	11. Chapter 11

Slipping on his Matroyshka jacket, Kaito stepped out of his room and into the hallway.

Kazemaru had already left for school early this morning, and his parents were also holed up in their offices, signing papers and documents. They probably wouldn't be back until morning, as they had a wedding dinner to attend.

His boyfriend, Len, was rather pissed with him at the moment. His fiesty little blonde had said that Kaito was spending more time with Kazemaru, Rengette, Donotello and Rina. Also, Kaito's school work was slowly stacking up as the SATs neared.

He sighed.

This sucked.

Gakupo had been hitting on Len even more, nowadays. Another sigh. The purple haired bastard just wouldn't leave _his _uke alone.

... He briefly wondered if Kazemaru and Endou would ever get together as a couple, and if Endou would take care of his otouto with the same spirit he used to love Len. Maybe, more? If Endou neglected or hurt Kazemaru in any way... Kaito would hang him by the ankle on top of Raimon High.

Literally.

* * *

**We found out who Itachi and Sasuke were engaged to. Oh dear. Sasuke is engaged to... well, Ino Yamanaka. She's no heiress, and she's not famous either. And get this- she's just an average teacher in some random high school... What a waste. **

**And Itachi- OH ITACHI! WHY? Why did you choose HER, of all people? Deidara Iwano? Yeah, wrong choice, dude!**

**She's a freaking artist obsessed with bombs (recall last year, when she blew up the Yaikomano Shrine. It was really old, and not important, unused... BUT SHE STILL BLEW SOMETHING UP!) ... and she was involved with Sasori Akasuna (the sadistic and angsty movie director... though he IS rather rich) just last year!**

**For shame. **

**Comments:**

**Baby78 says: **You're just jealous. I don't know which one of you admins are writing this article, but you SUCK.

**GAGAHerezPilton says: **Expressing your opinions here...? For shame back 'atcha.

**Destined2Be: **YOU'RE SO RIGHT. How could those two geniuses get engaged to such BITCHES? I can't believe it! Ino-Pig and that Deidara freak? Sasuke-kun was supposed to be mine, damnit! I still can't believe Ino would stoop so low- _This message has been cut off, as it exceeds the character limit. _

_

* * *

_

Sucking on an ice-popsicle, Kazemaru eyed his surroundings lazily.

It was lunch period, and he was outside, at the soccer field sitting on the benches while watching Gouenji, Kidou and Someoka practice. Miyasaka had even came over to say hi. He had made two new friends that day- Aki and Otonashi.

They supposedly knew him before he lost his memories. And they were good friends from the sound of it as well.

Endou was nowhere to be seen, though Gouenji said Miss Yamanaka had called him to her desk... something about unfinished homework and untidy scrawls all over the borders.

Hm. Strange.

Kazemaru felt a presence nearby, watching him... studying him... making him feel... uncomfortable. What was it?

Out of nowhere, something slammed into him from behind, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall onto the ground, the person on top of him.

"KAZEMARU-SENPAI!" Cried a voice. The tealnet's eyes widened to find himself being sqooshed by a boy with a brown ponytail and slits for eyes, and another one with a huge red-orange afro. He blinked.

They probably knew him as well.

Gouenji trotted over, and Kazemaru - after heaving himself off the floor - threw him a towel. "I see you've met Shourin and Shishido." The platinum blonde said, smiling. The two younger members of the Raimon Eleven flushed and turned to Kazemaru.

"We're sorry for knocking you down like that!"

"Yeah! We were just so excited!"

The tealnet chuckled and waved off their apology. "It's fine." The three males began to chat, and Gouenji resumed to his soccer practice after checking Kazemaru for any bruises. How would he answer to Endou if the tealnet got hurt?

That's right- he couldn't. Especially now that Endou had a thing for Kazemaru and he had only recovered from a coma recently.

"Hey Gouenji-senpai, can we bring Kazemaru-senpai to the clubroom? He might remember something!" Shourin said, practically jumping up and down. He was still a midget, but he was slightly taller than before. This time, his pupils were visible - hazel coloured - and his hair covered his head fully. It was tied into his usual ponytail.

Shishido on the other hand, did not change much. He still had his afro- though it was a little more well controlled than before, and if you looked really carefully, you could see his amber eyes peeking out. Although, they weren't as bright as Kazemaru's.

Aki and Otonashi had changed, of course. A girl has to go with the times. Aki's hair was pulled into two low pigtails, and her raven eyes were brighter than ever. Otonashi wore a pair of leopard printed glasses, with her hair tied into a high-ponytail. The both had matching ear piercings- a symbol of their friendship.

"... Actually, I'm not sure if you guys should go alone. I'll come with you."

"Will do, Gouenji-senpai!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Hey, guys! Do me a favour and watch the videos 'Prisoner' by Len Kagamine and 'Paper Plane' by Rin Kagamine. BE SURE TO WATCH PRISONER FIRST, THEN PAPER PLANE! And don't forget, you have to watch them with the subs. **

**You. Will. CRY. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I suck. Let's get this over with.**

**Disclaimer: *Evil Eye* **

**

* * *

**

Kazemaru wrinkled his petite nose as the smell of sweat and moldy gym clothes hit him.

"This, Kazemaru, was where we got ready for soccer practice. Actually, Natsumi-san's father offered us a larger and new one, but Endou decided to keep this one for memories sake." Gouenji explained.

'Wrong choice, Endou-kun.' The tealnet thought in his mind. (Natsumi would SO say something like this)

Yes, we all know the Kazemaru from a few years ago would never have said this- but he isn't exactly himself right now.

"And this was your locker!" Shourin squeed. Kazemaru blinked, and walked over to the rusting board of metal near the side of the set of lockers. Gag. He opened it, expecting to find it empty and whatnot, but to his surprise-

"Everything's still there as you left it, senpai!" The two juniors said happily. Kazemaru immediately reached for the leather bound book near a slightly dirty old towel. It was pretty dusty, but still bearable.

On the first page, the book read 'Kazemaru's Journal. KEEP OUT, THAT MEANS YOU!'

How cute, Kazemaru thought to himself, as he flipped it open... but then decided against it. He would read it later, in the privacy of his own room.

* * *

Rengette was followed by Len Kagamine, Kaito's boyfriend.

"Hey, so how's it with you and Kaito?" Rengette asked, fondling with her ear piercings. Len sighed. "Okay. I got it. He still spending time on Kazemaru, hm?"

"Yeap. It's not fair... I mean, I know his brother's just been discharged and all... but its like I don't even exist anymore!"

"I know how you feel, sister." Rengette said, her mind wandering over to her girlfriend, Brengetta. (A/N: No, I am not lesbian, but I'm Bi-sexual =3 I already have a crush on a guy though, so no worries ladies/gents- I won't rape ya.)

"Hey- waitaminute. Is that Kaito over there? By the flower shoppe?" Rengette halted Len in his tracks. "Ah! You're right! But what- ... Who's that guy?"

Rengette and Len observed a red-haired boy with bright... neon green eyes conversate with Kaito. He was followed by two tall, gruff looking boys, all sporting piercings and such. The duo decided to move a little closer to them.

"... You're such an idiot! You still haven't found that book? THAT BOOK COULD BE THE KEY TO EVERYTHING!" The redhead barked. Kaito sighed, and rolled his eyes. Then, he smirked in a very... un-Kaito-like manner.

It sent shivers down Len's spine.

"Don't worry about it, Kiyama. As soon as he brings it back home, I'll nab it from him, yeah?"

"Tch. You'd better. Or I'll make your life a living hell."

"... Fine."

One of the lackeys suddenly spotted Rengette, but before he could alert the redhead or Kaito, the raven (Rengette's hairstyle is dark brown, but black, for now) had already grabbed Len and they both fled from the area as fast as they could.

"Whew! Thank Jashin we got away in time, ne?" Rengette wheezed, squatting down on the floor and clutching her BlackBerry to her chest. Len nodded, flopping down beside her.

"Still, I wonder who they were talking about?" Len mused.

The two shook it off, deciding that it wasn't any of their business, and went to Starbucks for a Chai Latte.

* * *

Endou was passing the music room when he heard hurried footsteps behind him. He turned around, and came face-to-face with Natsumi Raimon.

"Natsumi-chan! Hey, where have you been? Kazemaru's back you know, and I've been wanting to... re-introduce you to him."

"I know he's back, Endou-kun. And I couldn't really care less."

"What? How could you say something like that about-"

"Please, listen to me, Endou-kun."

Endou halted in his rant against Natsumi's weird behaviour, and gave her a curious look. She hadn't been herself lately. She wasn't in class, and she hadn't even contacted Aki or Otonashi. And the three were usually glued to the hip.

Weird.

"I... I'm..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you, Endou-kun." She finished, looking the brunet directly in the eye. Endou's eyes widened- they were so big, I couldn't actually see his face from where I was hiding- but whatever, on with the chapter.

"_WHAT?_" Endou yelled, a tad bit too loudly. Natsumi placed a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him. But from fear. She was leaning in... closer... and closer...

Their lips met.

Endou's eyes widened. Here's what was going on inside his mind at the current time:

'JIUIUANRKNQKFNCKNKAF RASBERRY PLASTIC TICKLE BEAR'

Yeah, boys are like that, they're programmed differently from girls. And even the amicable Endou has his boy moments.

"Mppmpmpmhhhh!" Endou hands started to flail, but Natsumi on clutched them and pushed herself slightly nearer to Endou's chest. Another pair of footsteps were heard, at a calming, steady pace.

A flash of teal caught Endou's eye.

Oh. Fuck.

It was Kazemaru.

"E-Endou-kun..." Kazemaru's amber eyes slowly widened at what the duo were doing. He backed away slightly, with tiny baby steps, then sprang into a full-out dash towards the opposite direction, from whence he came.

Endou wrenched his lips away from Natsumi's, and cried out for Kazemaru to wait in a panic-filled voice.

But it was too late.

Kazemaru was gone.

* * *

~ Kazemaru's POV ~

* * *

'Why, Endou-kun? Why did you kiss her? I thought... I thought you liked me...'

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slipped it out, and saw that it was Endou calling him.

He pressed ignore. Endou wasn't really at fault here... if he wanted to love Natsumi, who was he to blame him? Love works in mysterious ways, after all. But he didn't have to like it... His heart felt as though it had a large hole in it.

And the north wind was blowing right through the gap, freezing his insides.

He didn't cry. He didn't feel like it. His tears had dried up hours earlier, anyway.

Stagging across the wooden bridge, Kazemaru reached the edge of the road and walked towards the other side. His long hair was loose, and he was wearing a white coat with fluff on the collar and edge. He wore blue jeans and white ugg boots.

He looked adorable.

Not wanting to go home at the moment, Kazemaru decided to take a stroll in Fujiyama Mall. Many tourists often shopped there- that meant it was safer for Kazemaru, as he probably wouldn't run into someone he knew.

The tealnet was pretty famous now anyway, a fact his mother had pointed out to him one night when they were watching Jerseylicious. Kazemaru's recovery had been posted on gossip sites, news channels and newspapers all over Japan.

Maybe even overseas.

Rolling his eyes at the memory of his mother glomping him and squealing 'how proud she was to have a famous bishonen as her son', he entered the mall, appreciating the toasty warmth that hit him.

His cheeks were slightly pinkish, along with his lips, due to slight frostbite.

Nearing the 'Diva' accessories store, he barely dodged a girl with blue hair who went barreling by him. Raising an eyebrow, he was about to right himself when ANOTHER girl crashed right into his back, knocking him onto the marble floor.

"Omigosh, I'm sorry! Are you okay... miss...?"

Kazemaru scooted away slightly at the girl with pink hair and wide eyes staring at him.

"... RIKA! LOOK HERE! LOOK HERE!"

The girl who almost knocked him down earlier huffed and turned around. She was very tan, with pouty lips and sparkling eyes that reminded him of Otonashi's.

"Whaaaaaaat? Can't ya see I'm in a hurry 'ere to get to der store... OH. FUCK!"

Adults nearby gave her disapproving looks. She didn't notice, though.

The two girls turned to Kazemaru and squealed in extra-loud voices.

"KAZEMARU-KUN?"

* * *

Dante: AND THAT'S A WRAP! -Sends kisses and hugs through the mail to all reviewers- Sorry I kept you waiting! Muse is finally back with me and willing to cooperate. CIAO.


	13. Chapter 13

**Do me a favour, ne, everyone? Try out the couple 'Joey Wheeler X Kaiba Seto'.  
You'll fall in love with it, srsly. **

**I know I did.  
...**

**ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy the 13th chapter of Recalling Nothing! Kudos to my blog. You can find some HUGE SPOILERS there. The URL is on my profile, in case your interested.  
ON WITH DER SHOW~~~**

**

* * *

**

Touko and Rika shrieked as they grabbed Kazemaru.

"Omigosh, omigosh, OMIGOSH! KAZEMARUUUUU! WE MISSED YA!"

"Mhm! Like, totally! You look sooooo puretty! Kyah!"

And various other squeals and exclaimations of joy - that made the tealnet's ears throb - continued to bomb him. Until peopl started gathering in a circle around the three, that is. Touko finally noticed the odd stares and bewildered looks they were getting.

"C'mon, bring him into Diva with us!"

Rika grabbed Kazemaru by the collar and yanked him into said store.

"Hey! Leggo of me!" Kazemaru said, struggling. He tried to pull his arm out of Rika's tight grip without heiniously ripping off the sleeve of his coat, but to no avail. Touko shoved the two into the store, who's occupants went silent and started to watch them instead.

A glare from Rika was all it took for them to go back to whatever the hell they were doing.

Then, the two girls went back to harrassing Kazemaru.

"So, how have you been? Since... you know. You woke up...?" Rika said, while Touko looked through the new arrivals for beaded necklaces. "Hm, it's been fine. Were you two managers like Otonashi-san and Aki-san?" The tealnet asked.

The two girls laughed.

"Nu-uh, Kazemaru! We were actual PLAYERS on the team. Not like that... namby-pamby Natsumi... I never really liked her anyway." Touko's mouth fixed itself into a little frown. Rika laughed. "You should have seen her face when you kissed Endou on the cheek!"

Kazemaru felt his heart turn cold again, and all the pain he felt earlier came crashing down on him twice as hard. Damn! Did Endou really have to be such a babe-magnet? It was getting pretty annoying.

Leaving the two girls to bicker, he turned and left the Diva store. They didn't even notice he was gone until five whole minutes later.

"Ah? Where'd he go?"

* * *

Kaito heard the front foor slam shut. He smirked to himself. Precious otouto Kazemaru had finally returned home... now the plan would near its completion.

"Had a good day, otouto?"

The tealnet snorted and flopped down onto the couch beside Kaito. His teal strands were ruffled and slightly out of place, his clothes rumpled and boots dusty. He looked kind of rugged, as though he'd been running through a dusty ally on a hot summer's day.

Ignoring Kaito's earlier question, Kazemaru reached for the television remote and flicked through the different channels avaliable. He stopped at a gossip site called 'The Dish'.

_"Hello, all you starletts! And good morning America! It's finally time for the show's greatest moment- DEDICATION! Dial this number shown on the screen, and if it's juicy or romantic enough, I'll read it out for everyone watching National TV to hear! We have five minutes... and now... go!"_

'What a stupid item. They're just making quick bucks by getting hopeful teenaged girls and boys to pledge their love to a couting machine.' Kaito thought, smirking. Kazemaru was after all, one of those people.

He had his cellphone out and was typing out a message.

_"Okay! We have chosen a text," _Kazemaru held his breath and crossed his fingers for good luck. _"And it's... from Gouenji Shuuya- WAIT! GOUENJI SHUUYA! Oh my GOD! It IS him! The data and area-code matches... OMIGOD OMIGOD, OMIGODD!"_

'Gouenji? I wonder why he texted this show.' Kazemaru wondered.

_"Eeeee! Mr. Gouenji, if you're watching this now, I just want you to know that I'm a HUGE FAN! Eeeeep! Er- Okay! Back to the show! Here is Mr. Gouenji's message. From him, to... Kazemaru Ichirouta? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"_

Kazemaru and Kaito winced. If this hostess shrieked any louder, their eardrums were going to explode.

_"Hello, Kazemaru. I just wanted to welcome you back from the sleeping - no pun intended - and it's good to have you back. I've missed you- we all have. And, keep an eye out for Itachi and the aliens. Run to the park." _

Kazemaru blinked.

_"Hu? That was really weird... I wonder if it was some sort of secret code or something... BUT ANYWAY! Could this be a coded love-confession between the handsome, strong and charming Gouenji and the feminine, beautiful and graceful Kazemaru? Stay tuned to find out..."_

Itachi.

He was a genius, and was viewed as someone loyal to the village, pure-hearted and good, until he betrayed them. Until he started to act weird, and turned on his younger brother... and killed his whole family.

Aliens.

The words 'Aliea Academy' comes to mind when Kazemaru thinks of this. The events he couldn't and wouldn't remember... they were starting to burn once more, in his mind.

Itachi and Aliens. Betrayed and Academy. Kill and Burn.

Wait... this is all starting to make sense now...

"So you've finally figured it out?"

Kazemaru screamed as he jumped up from the sofa. Kaito's hands - that had been making to grab Kazemaru - smashed against the arm rest, causing his knuckles to crack painfully. The tealnet gasped at the expression in his older brother's eyes.

He wasn't sane at the moment.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing...?" Kazemaru asked worriedly. Kaito chuckled darkly, and moved his fringe to the opposite side of his usual hairstyle. "Isn't it obvious, otouto? I'm doing what I should have done ages ago."

The tealnet dashed towards the front door, pulled it open and slammed it shut once more. Kaito was hot on his heels.

During the pumping adrenaline and fury, Kazemaru did not notice his diary in his huge coat pocket, glowing slightly and becoming warming by the moment.


End file.
